Piloto Saiyajin
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: El demonio rosa exterminó toda la vida que habia en la tierra, para terminar el trabajo decide hacer estallar el planeta, pero cuando esta por lograrlo, es destruido por el unico capaz de hacerle frente, sacrificando su vida por un bien mayor, Gohan desaparece del multiverso sin posibilidad de volver, llegando a un mundo desconocido donde una guerra secreta esta llevandose a cabo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Cross Ange Tenshi Ryuu no Rondo son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

Hola todos amigos, aquí Dottosparrel les traerá un proyecto que espero sea de su agrado, será un crossover entre Dragón Ball Z y Cross Ange, donde el protagonista será Gohan, espero y les agrade, comencemos.

Capítulo 1

Heridas que no sanarán

 **Multiverso DBZ**

 **Universo 7**

 **Año774**

Poderosos temblores se sentían en cualquier parte del globo terráqueo, en el cual sólo quedaban desiertos, no quedaba un solo rastro de vida en dicho planeta, las ciudades estaban abandonadas, sólo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que antes fue la existencia de los terrícolas que alguna vez poblaron dicho planeta.

Gohan se encontraba luchando ferozmente contra Super Buu Gotenks, los impactos de sus golpes hacían temblar el planeta, Buu iba ganando terreno en la pelea, cada golpe que Gohan daba era fallado y recibía otros 5 a cambió.

Buu le lanza un poderoso Ki Blast a Gohan, el cual a duras penas pudo esquivarlo, ese Blast atravesó el planeta entero y siguió su curso, Buu fue a perseguir a Gohan, el cual ya estaba muy herido.

-Jajaja parece que pronto sera tu fin Gohan – Se burló Buu Gotenks demostrando su superioridad ante el guerrero Saiyajin, este sólo lo veía colérico.

-Eres un maldito tramposo Buu – El monstruo rosa continuó burlándose del híbrido.

-Fue porque no quería perder a ningún costo… Es momento de enviarte al otro mundo Ghraaa – Buu comenzó a elevar su poder de manera descontrolada.

La musculatura de Buu se incrementó al maximo, destellos eléctricos rozados estaban circulando por su aura.

-Este sera tu final Gohan – Dijo Buu generando una bola de luz rosada, Gohan se paralizó, pues al instante comprendió la intención del Majin alarmándose.

-Ni se te ocurra Buu no destruirás la tierra… Ghaaa – Gohan elevo su Ki al punto maximo, el sistema solar comenzó a temblar por tremenda expulsión de poder, Gohan se puso en la posición característica de su padre y comenzó a ahuecar sus manos y a pronunciar la frase que acabo con múltiples enemigos.

-KAAAAAAAAAA Meeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee -Una poderosa esfera de Ki blanco azulada se hizo presente.

-Jajajaja por fin te decidiste a atacarme, pero te advierto que será en vano, tu destino es morir en este miserable planeta... Muere Gohan – En ese momento Buu comienza a retorcerse de dolor, y su cuerpo comienza a cambiar.

En ese preciso momento llega Goku, atónito por la escena que ven sus ojos, Buu estaba volviéndose más débil y a cambiar de apariencia, cuando terminó su transformación se vio solamente la capa de Piccolo, Goku sonríe.

-Vaya Buu que sorpresa, e n este momento debió haberse terminando la fusión de los niños, y sólo estás mostrando la Fuerza de Piccolo que suerte, en ese estado hasta Gohan podría vencerte – Buu sudó un poco al ver que era Verdad y podía ser exterminado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Dijo Gohan confundido, pues vio que su padre había aparecido y no tenía aureola.

-Gohan rápido, acaba con Buu – Dijo Goku nervioso.

-Pero papa los niños y el señor Piccolo siguen dentro de Buu – Goku se puso nervioso.

-No importa Gohan, podemos revivirlos con las esferas del dragón, acaba con el ahora, no permitas que pase lo mismo que con Cell – Gohan sudó frío al recordar lo ocurrido en los juegos de Cell, así que decidió acabar con el.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa – La poderosa onda de Ki salió disparada en contra de Super Buu, el cual sólo logró reaccionar segundos antes del impacto.

-Maldicioooo... -Super Buu había sido desintegrado por el Kamehameha, dicha energía salió de la atmósfera rápidamente.

De repente sienten aún el Ki de Super Buu en los alrededores, ambos Saiyajin buscan por todos lados el Ki de Buu, pero estaba rodeado por todo el campo de batalla, dificultando su localización.

 **Con Buu**

-"Maldición estos tipos van a matarme si no hago algo… Ya se que hacer, pero primero tengo que tenderles una trampa, jejeje y ya se a quien absorber" – Pensó Buu mientras sus partes regadas se juntaban en un círculo alrededor de los Saiyajin, haciendo que retrocedieran.

 **Con Goku y Gohan**

-Tsch ese maldito de Buu no se muere con nada – Dijo Gohan enfadado, de pronto Goku ve una masa rosa acercándose a su hijo por la espalda.

-Cuidado Gohan quítate de ahí rápido – Gohan sólo logró voltear su cabeza buscando el peligro que señalaba su padre, sólo para ver una masa rosada igual a la que había absorbido a Gotenks y a Piccolo.

La masa rosada envuelve el cuerpo de Gohan y este comienza a gritar intentando liberarse del agarre, pero era inutil, pues su cuerpo comenzó a fusionarse con la masa, desapareciendo de ese lugar.

-MALDITA SEEE… - Fue lo último que dijo Gohan, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **Momentos después**

Gohan se sentía en una calma total, jamás había experimentado algo así, de repente todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, pensó que así debía sentirse ser absorbido, no le tomó mucha importancia.

Durante ese tiempo pudo sentir que sus fuerzas eran uno con Súper Buu, y de cierta forma eso no le molestaba para nada.

 **MULTIVERSO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Universo 389**

 **Planeta Tierra Mana**

 **Reino de Misurugi**

(Déjenme aclarar algo… El tiempo en este multiverso es distinto al de Dragón Ball Z, si pasan 2 horas en el universo 7, en el universo 389 pasarán 12 horas). – Continuamos

Paz, paz es lo que había en este reino gobernado por el maná, un lugar mágico donde todo era posible, no había discriminación, guerras o pobreza, este lugar era gobernado por la familia Misurugi, en esos momentos se celebraba el bautismo de la primera princesa del reino Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi.

Todos en el lugar estaban ansiosos por ver el bautismo de la heredera al trono de Misurugi, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre.

-Y ahora lo que todos esperaban, el bautismo donde la princesa iluminará con la luz de su maná al faro real – Dijo el anunciador, luego mira al emperador y este asiente, presionando una serie de botones.

El pilar comenzó a brillar y una luz verde comenzó a iluminar la cabina de Angelize, la cual sonreía contenta al ver que por fin podría usar el regalo que les dio Dios, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, el sistema se apago y una alerta comenzó a sonar, todos los presentes se alarmaron al escucharla.

-Esa es la alerta de una Norma – Dijo un hombre.

El padre de Ange busca desesperadamente cual fue la falla que apago el pilar, en ese mira a su hijo mayor Julius, el cual le sonreía sarcásticamente.

-¿Julius no me digas que fuiste tú? – El chico lo veía sarcásticamente.

-Así es padre, no se porque tener a una norma en la familia real – Dijo Julius, luego ve hacia donde estaban los súbditos.

-Querido pueblo de Misurugi, mi padre intento ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de ese monstruo – Dijo Julius despectivamente, mientras señalaba a su hermana.

-Ella es una norma, una aberración de la naturaleza, mantenerla durante 16 años en la familia real es un sacrilegio – Dijo Julius a la multitud la cual seguía en shock por lo dicho por su gobernante.

Mientras tanto su madre Sophia sacaba a Angelize de la cabina ceremonial, Julius se dio cuenta a tiempo y ve con odio a su hermana.

-Angelize vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo su madre.

-Madre que está pasando – Dijo Angelize asustada y confundida.

-Guardias detengan a esa norma y a mi madre, ahora – Dijo Julius enfadado

-Usen sus rifles – Dijo la jefa de seguridad, a lo que los guardias asienten.

[Bloqueó] – Dijo Sophia cerrando las puertas.

Ambas mujeres salen por los pasillos de la construcción, buscando una salida desesperadamente, cuando Sophia ve que llegan más guardias.

[Bloqueó] – Sophia usa su maná para sellar las puertas y continúan corriendo, delante vieron que había una salida con un auto esperando, Sophia sonrió al ver que el plan funcionaría.

Cuando salieron del edificio unas docenas de soldados las emboscaron, atrapando a Angelize dentro de un escudo de luz.

-Angelize -Grito Sophia asustada.

-Mamá -Dijo Angelize aún en shock por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de repente un hombre apareció entre la fila de guardias.

-Angelize-sama… ¿Podria caminar unos pasos hacia adelante? - Dijo el inspector de seguridad.

-Que esta pasando aquí inspector, porque me encierra en este campo de maná – Dijo Angelize molesta, mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

-Esta bajo sospecha de ser una norma Angelize-sama -Dijo el inspector, mientras Angelize daba otro paso más.

-Angelize no, no lo hag… - Su madre no terminó su frase, pues Angelize rompió la barrera de maná, la chica y todos los presentes estaban en shock.

-Rompió la luz del maná -Dijeron los presentes, inmediatamente los guardias apuntaron en contra de la princesa la cual seguía en shock.

-No, no, no , Angelize-sama no puede ser una norma – Dijo una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Baje su arma y rindase – Dijo el inspector sin dudar al apuntarle a Angelize.

-Como se atreve a apuntarle con su arma a la primera princesa – Dijo Angelize desenfundando su espada y corriendo a atacar al inspector, el cual sólo pudo retroceder y disparar.

-Angelize – Dijo su madre zafándose del agarre de los guardias y poniéndose en frente de su hija, recibiendo el impacto del disparo, destruyendo su luz de mana.

Su sangre comenzó a brotar, mientras que los espectadores veían la atroz escena producida por el inspector.

-Mamá -Grito Angelize poniéndose al lado de su madre agonizante, esta con sus últimos suspiros ve a su hija, la cual estaba llorando, esta sonríe y toca su rostro.

-Angelize,yo… yo quería protegerte de la verdad… [Tose sangre]… la verdad sobre lo que eras… debes vivir cueste lo que cueste Angelize , tu padre y yo te amamos – Dicho esto la emperatriz le cuesta más trabajo respirar, y al final sucumbe ante su herida, muriendo en los brazos de su hija.

-MAMAAAAA – Grito Angelize mientras era sujetada por los guardias por ambos brazos y alejada de su madre a la fuerza.

-Ehem – Se aclaró la garganta el inspector.

-De acuerdo al Artículo 1 , Sección 3 del código de Administración Norma, esta individuo queda designada como el Norma #1203-77 – Dijo serio el inspector, Angelize estaba aún en shock, no podía responder o moverse.

-Llévensela de aquí – Dijo el inspector, los guardias acataron la orden y se la llevaron, durante el camino el abucheó de la gente se hizo presente.

"Nos engaño" – Angelize ve a la multitud.

"Como que vínculo monstruo" – Dijo una de sus compañeras furiosa.

Angelize salió de ahí con su orgullo y dignidad destrozados.

 **Varias horas después**

 **Isla Arsenal**

El viento soplaba fuerte sobre la isla, una poderosa tormenta eléctrica se hizo presente, el lugar donde tenían a Ángelize era tétrico, la humedad era fuerte, sólo un pequeño haz de luz se colaba por la ventana con barrotes.

Angelize estaba inmovilizada de manos y cabeza por unos grilletes metálicos, una Peliverde tecleaba dígitos en una pantalla.

\- Norma #1203-77 Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi, 16 años, proveniente del reino de Misurugi – Un brillo apareció en sus lentes.

-¿16 años Eh?... A partir de ahora serás enlistada en Arsenal, pelearas como un soldado – Angelize sólo miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? – Dijo Angelize asustada.

-Al tener 16 años serás adiestr… - La Peliverde no terminó su frase pues fue interrumpida por Ángelize.

-Mi madre… ¿Qué pasó con mi madre?... Déjenme verla ahora mismo – La Peliverde se acerca a Angelize.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Angelize asustada.

-Confiscaré sus pertenencias – Dijo quitándole sus aretes y collar.

-Detente ahora mismo – Dijo Angelize.

-Su anillo – Dijo la Peliverde.

-No – Dijo Angelize quitándose de enfrente a la Peliverde y retrocediendo.

-Esta es la joya real de la familia Misurugi, una simple oficial como usted no tiene derecho a tocarlo – Dijo Angelize protegiendo su anillo.

-Norma como te atreves [Saca un látigo] – Preparándose para aporrear a Angelize.

-Ya fue suficiente, Oficial Emma Bronson, yo me haré cargo – Dijo una pelinegra que estaba sentada ahí desde hace un rato.

-Después de todo una Norma debe encargarse de otra Norma.

-Mi nombre es Jill, soy la comandante de Arsenal, perdón por como te trataron – Dijo Jill quitándole los grilletes a Angelize, después se gira unos instantes.

-No soy una Norma, todo esto es un error – Dijo Angelize, a lo que Jill se voltea y le da una patada a Angelize, sacándole el aire y mandándola contra unos barrotes.

-16 años sin usar maná, vaya récord para no ser descubierta – Dijo Jill mostrando su naturaleza sádica, quitándole su anillo a Angelize.

-Devuélvemelo ahora mismo – Dijo Angelize, sólo para ser recibida por un puñetazo al estómago que le hizo escupir sangre y caer al suelo.

-Si tanto lo quieres… ¿Por qué no usas tu luz de mana para quitármelo? – Angelize lentamente se pone de pie y levanta su mano derecha.

-Luz del maná, luz del maná, luz, luz del maná – Angelize no podía creerlo, Jill sonríe de satisfacción.

-No tienes nada… Ni tus privilegios de la realeza, ni tus derechos como humana.

-Bienvenida al infierno [Saca un cuchillo de combate] – Jill da un corte descendente al vestido de Angelize destrozándolo en el acto, luego toma a Ange por los brazos y la dirige a una mesa inmovilizándola.

-Oficial por favor – Dijo Jill.

-¿Por qué yo ¿ - Dijo Emma.

-¿Quieres terminar el trabajo sucio o no? – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que la oficial usa su luz del maná y manipula unos grilletes, poniéndoselos a Ange en sus manos, luego Jill comienza a bajarle sus panties a Angelize.

-¿Qué hace?... YO SOY LA PRIMERA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE MISURUGI, ANGELIZE IKARUGA MISURIGI – Dijo Angelize llorando.

-No, desde ahora eres Ange – Prepara su dedo mecánico para hacer un chequeo médico.

-Noooo – Dijo Ange, Jill sonríe maliciosamente.

 **Varias horas antes**

 **Multiverso DBZ**

 **Universo 7**

 **Planeta tierra**

La pelea contra Super Buu se llevó a acabó, Vegetto nació y le dio una paliza a Super Buu que jamás olvidaría, a lo que Super Buu Gohan decide absorberlo, dentro de su cuerpo Vegetto fue separado en Goku y Vegeta, los cuales buscaron desesperadamente a los que fueron absorbidos, encontrado a todos, y separándolos del cuerpo de Buu, después de que Vegeta eliminará el huevecillo que tenía encerrado a Majin Buu Gordo, el cuerpo de Super Buu comenzó a cambiar.

Goku y Vegeta salieron del cuerpo del demonio Rosa y dejaron a los absorbidos en el suelo, después observan que el cuerpo de Buu comienza a cambiar, haciéndose más musculoso y aumentando su poder, mientras que realizaba movimientos erráticos.

-Oye Vegeta… cree…¿Crees que este realizando un cambio para su beneficio? – Vegeta no contesta y sólo ve al monstruo con una gota de sudor, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Mira esta volviendo a cambiar.

-Ghraaaaa – Grito una última vez Super Buu, para luego transformarse en Kid Buu.

-Que bien, ahora si podremos derrotarlo -Kid Buu observa el planeta en el que está y simplemente estira su mano derecha y dispara un Ki Blast.

-Que hace -Grito Goku alarmado, Vegeta lanza un Big Bang attack destruyendo la bola rosada antes de que impactará contra el suelo terrestre.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca, estuvo apunto de destruir la tierra con ese diminuto poder, gracias Vegeta – Agradeció Goku aún nervioso.

-¿Mmm esta loco o que?¿Quiere morir junto con esa explosión? – Ambos ven al demonio.

-No, aunque explotara la tierra el no morirá con eso -Kid Buu se voltea y los observaba detenidamente.

-Así es como debe ser, ahora ven y pelea – Dijo Vegeta, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del monstruo.

Acto seguido Kid Buu levanta su brazo derecho al cielo y comienza a reunir una cantidad abrumadora de ki, formando una esfera rosada que incrementaba de tamaño con el pasar de los segundos, Goku y Vegeta estaban nerviosos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?... Cuanta energía, tiene planeado arrojarla contra la tierra – Vegeta observa la esfera abismal de energía que seguía aumentando de tamaño.

-Eso, eso no podemos regresárselo… Ya basta Buu explotaras la tierra con todo ese poder – Grito alarmó Goku.

-Hyaaa – Buu lanza el ataqué.

-Vamos Vegeta tenemos que ayudar a los muchachos y hacer la teletransportación – Grito Goku encendiéndose en su aura blanca y yendo al lugar donde estaban Gohan y los demás.

-Si -Vegeta hace lo mismo.

El ataque iba velozmente contra los Saiyajin, en ese momento Goku ve a Dende y án, dudando unos momentos, hasta que decide ir por ellos.

-No lo lograremos a tiempo -Dijo Goku intentando concentrarse para ir por los demás usando la teletransportacion.

En se momento Kibitoshin aparece y les ofrece su mano a Goku y Vegeta, Goku acepta su mano y Vegeta toma a Goku del cuello.

-¿Qué haces? – Grito Vegeta, para luego observar a los demás que todavía estaban inconscientes en el suelo terrestre, resignándose al igual que Goku.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan observaba todo negro, no podía sentir nada, sólo estaba inmóvil en ese lugar tan tétrico, cuando de repente despierta y observa una abismal bola de Ki que se dirigía hacia ellos, luego ve que Vegeta y su padre los abandonaban a su suerte, Gohan comprendió que no lograrían alcanzarlos.

-"Ya entiendo no podían ir por nosotros o la energía los alcanzaría a ellos también" -Gohan se resigna, pero en ese momento siente el Ki de Buu a lo lejos, aumentando su ira.

-Se que no tendré tiempo para regresárselo, pero al menos hare el último intento.

-Si nosotros morimos aquí, tu vendrás con nosotros Majin Buu Ghaaaaaaa KAAAAAAAAAA Meeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee – Gohan ahueca sus manos rápidamente y carga un Súper Kamehameha.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa -Lanzándoselo a Kid Buu tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Aaaaaaaah – Kid Buu comienza a ser desintegrado por la poderosa onda de Ki blanco azulado.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta**

Ambos sienten que el Ki de Gohan incremento de golpe, por lo que voltean en su dirección viendo que estaba de pie.

-Gohan -Grito Goku.

-Ese maldito no se rinde para nada, eso demuestra su sangre guerra Saiyajin – En ese momento Vegeta calla, al ver que Gohan estaba cargando un Kamehameha.

-Es inutil, con ese poder no podrá detener el poder de Buu – Grito Goku alarmado, Vegeta sonríe.

-Eso no es lo que planea hacer – Goku lo observa con signo interrogativo.

-Planea destruír a Buu y matarlo antes que esa energía toque el planeta, además como es mucho más rápido que nosotros dos juntos, podrá acabarlo antes que la esfera masiva llegue a tocarlo – En ese momento ven que Gohan lanza el poderoso Kamehameha contra Buu.

-Lo hizo – Grito Goku alegre.

-Si – Kibitoshin se concentra y son teletransportados al planeta supremo.

-Bien hecho hijo – Dijo Goku en voz baja.

-Ahora sólo debemos revivirlos a todos con las esferas del dragón, todo ha terminado – Dijo Vegeta, Goku se levanta del suelo y asiente.

-Si Vegeta.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan sin fuerzas, observa como la esfera se acerca a ellos peligrosamente, Gohan sin rendirse se levanta de nuevo.

-No me rendiré, aún si yo muero y puedo salvarlos a ellos no me importa Ghaaaaaaa - Gohan comienza a elevar su Ki hasta su punto máximo, lanzándose contra el ataque.

-HAAAAA – Gohan detiene un poco el avance del ataque, pero este poco a poco iba ganando terreno, Gohan comprendío que esto se debía a que no le quedaban muchas energías.

-Lo siento chicos, pensé que podría salvarlos, pero me equivoqué, al destruir al Majin Buu use casi todo mi poder, ahora ni puedo detener este ataque – Gohan sonríe amargamente al ver a sus amigos inconscientes.

La esfera masiva toca el planeta generando una poderosa explosión, el planeta comienza a expandirse y contraerse.

-Noooo, Maldicioooon -Grito Gohan desesperado.

-Maldiiiciiiiiiiooooon – Gohan al gritar tan fuerte, liberó parte de su Ki y lo libero contra la esfera de Buu, creando un portal en su centro, al combinarse modifico las propiedades del portal, el cual constantemente cambiaba de forma y anchura, Gohan fue absorbido por el portal rosado, sin dejar rastro alguno, la energía continúa su descenso hasta tocar el planeta.

El planeta estalla en mil pedazos sin dejar rastro alguno de los guerreros que alguna vez poblaron dicho lugar, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo más del Universo.

 **Planeta Supremo**

El anciano Kaioshin junto a los demás presenciaron los últimos momentos de la tierra, cuando escucharon el grito ensordecedor de Gohan el anciano Kaioshin noto algo extraño en la energía de Majin Buu, luego miró a Goku el cual también se había percatado de dicho evento.

-Joven Goku… ¿También observó eso? -Goku asiente.

-Si Anciano, vi que por un segundo la esfera de Ki cambio su forma – El Anciano lo observó preocupado y acto seguido se levantó dándole la espalda a todos.

-Fue más que eso – Todos lo vieron preocupados.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí Anciano? -Pregunto Goku, el anciano voltea a verlo seriamente.

-Gohan en sus últimos momentos liberó su poder en un grito similar al que hizo Gotenks para escapar de la habitación del tiempo – Todos se alarmaron.

-¿Eso significa que Gohan puede estar en otra dimensión en estos momentos? – El Anciano asiente algo preocupado.

-Si, pero lo que me preocupa es la energía de Buu, Gohan al lanzar el grito lo hizo hacia el ataque de Buu, combinando el portal con esa energía, aumentando su poder, esto es muy grave, creo que Gohan no volverá – Dijo preocupado el Anciano.

-¿Por qué Anciano? -Pregunto Goku.

-Porque esa energía debió abrir un portal a otro multiverso, ahora me doy cuenta al escanear la energía que aún emite el portal.

-¿Multiverso? – Pregunto Vegeta un tanto intrigado.

-Así es Vegeta, en este multiverso existen 12 universos los cuales son dirigidos por un Supremo Kaiosama, aunque eso es harina de otro costal, a lo que voy es que hay multiversos infinitos y sin miles de billones, encontrar al que va a parar Gohan será imposible – Dijo el anciano preocupando a Goku.

-No, no,no,no, ahora que le diré a Chi Chi -Dijo preocupado Goku, en eso recuerda a Piccolo, Trunks y Goten.

-¿Y los demas? – Pregunto intrigado.

-Ellos murieron por la explosión, el portal se cerró en un segundo, la energía los destruyó incluso antes de tocar el planeta.

-Fiuu -Suspiraron Goku y Vegeta.

-"Gohan, encontrare una manera de regresarte pase lo que pase" – Pensó Goku mientras observaba el cielo.

 **Con Gohan**

El chico había viajado por horas en ese lugar, aún estaba inconsciente por haber usado su máximo poder, por lo qué no noto cuando un portal se abrió frente a él.

 **Multiverso Cross Ange**

 **Universo 389**

 **Planeta Mana**

 **Arsenal**

-Noooo detente -Grito Ange, Jill sonreía mientras acercaba su mano a las partes íntimas de la chica para el examen médico, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de lograr su tarea una alarma sonó, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

Jill rápidamente suelta a Ange y se dirige hacia un teléfono que estaba en la pared, descolgando el mismo y poniendo su oreja en el.

-Comandante Jill al habla, que ocurre.

-Comandante Jill un portal Interdimensional se abrió recientemente.

-¿Localización? – Pasaron unos segundos y no se escuchó respuesta.

-¿Localización? – Repitió Jill molesta.

-Sobre nosotros – Dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-Avisen al primer escuadrón, saldrán de inmediato.

-Yes Mam (Si señora) – Dijo la voz, Jill cuelga el teléfono y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta, pero es detenida por Emma.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Dijo Emma, señalando a Ange.

-Tsch, dale algo para que se vista y enciérrala rápido -Emma asiente, Jill sale rápidamente de la habitación y se dirige a la cabina de control.

-Que rayos esta pasando, como es posible que un portal de dragones aparezca sobre nosotros – Dijo Jill entrando en la cuarto de mando, viendo a un grupo de chicas totalmente aterradas.

-Comandante Jill, eso no es un portal de dragones – Dijo una Norma totalmente pálida, mientras observaba un monitor, Jill observa la pantalla frente a ella y se queda paralizada, pues efectivamente eso era un fenómeno espacio tiempo muy diferente al que estaban acostumbrados a ver y combatir.

-Cuantos enemigos hay dentro – Las Norma teclearon botones y una serie de datos se hizo presente.

-Sólo es uno, pero al parecer es alerta máxima, su poder supera a todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado – Dijo una Norma aterrada, Jill se congeló al escuchar eso y ver estadísticas.

-Envíen a todos los escuadrones de inmediato – Grito Jill totalmente fuera de sí.

-Yes Mam -Una Norma toca un botón y un micrófono sale del tablero.

[A todos los escuadrones de Normas, a todos los escuadrones de Normas, alerta maxima]

[ Alerta máxima]

[Repito Alerta máxima]

[Enemigo Rango S el primero de su categoría, prepárense

]

 **Pista de aterrizaje**

Todas las normas disponibles comenzaron a salir hacia la pista de aterrizaje, donde los Paramail estaban listos para el despegue, todas se alinearon y subieron a sus unidades.

[3…2…1]

-Escuadrón de la muerte Zola sale – Grita Zola la capitana del primer escuadrón.

Inmediatamente 12 Paramail estaban en el aire arriba de Arsenal, todas observan el fenómeno arriba suyo.

-Que demonios es eso -Dijo Chris asustada.

-Mantengan formación – Dijo Zola sin inmutarse.

-Pero esa cosa es diferente, ese portal despide una energía que jamás habíamos presenciando, como esperan que luchemos con lo que sea que saldrá de esa cosa – Dijo Hilda.

(Deben saber que lo que ellas sienten es el Ki maligno de Kid Buu, aunque ellas no puedan sentir el Ki, la sensación que produce al entrar en contacto con dicha energía es suficiente para causar temor, la energía que sintieron los radares no era de Gohan, era la energía residual dejada por la esfera masiva de Kid Buu fusionada con el portal).

Los sensores captan una señal de vida acercándose por el portal , todas se preparan para el combate, activando el modo de asalto.

-Prepárense para su primera batalla, Miranda, Coco – Dijo Zola.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron las amigas inseparables al mismo tiempo.

De repente observan una figura negra pasar muy rápido entre ellas, dicha figura se dirigía hacia Arsenal, todas las presentes se maldijeron mentalmente.

-Maldita sea, rápido hay que detener esa cosa – Dijo Zola, todas asienten y se dirigen contra el objeto que iba frente a ellas.

-Maldición es muy rápido, no podremos alcanzarlo – Dijo Salía.

El objeto impacta contra la pista de aterrizaje, creando un gigantesco cráter de 5 metros de diámetro, los Paramail se detienen frente a la zona de impactó esperando cualquier señal hostil y abrir fuego, pasaron más de 30 segundos y no ocurre nada , cuando el humo se disipa todos observan que había un chico inconsciente.

Los Paramail aterrizan en lo que quedaba de la pista y todo el personal de combate de dirige hasta la posición del chico misterioso, apuntando sus armas contra el.

Jill se acerca hasta la multitud y comienza a abrirse paso entre las mujeres que conformaban el grupo armado.

-Informe de la situación – Dijo Jill.

-Al parecer ese chico salió del portal y se estrelló contra nuestra pista de aterrizaje, desconocemos el origen del mismo, al parecer no sufrió ningún daño al recibir el impacto contra el suelo, lo cual es extraño – Jill observa de arriba abajo al chico, vio que vestía una ropa naranja azulada muy extraña, tenía músculos muy trabajados, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco y un cabello negro como la noche, por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse atraída por el chico, luego sacude su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Oficial Emma Bronson – Llamo Jill con tono autoritario.

-Digame Comandante Jill – Dijo Emma acercándose hasta estar al lado de Jill.

-Quiero que lleve a este muchacho hasta la sala de interrogatorios de inmediato – Dijo Jill impasible.

-Si – Dijo Emma, mientras se concentraba.

[Luz del Maná ] -Dijo Emma, de inmediato una luz verde cubrió a Gohan, pero se destruyó en pedazos al contacto con su piel.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Emma sorprendída.

-¿Un Norma varón? – Dijo Jill algo shockeada.

Todas las presentes no podían creer lo que habían visto, ningún varón de ese mundo podía romper la luz del maná, ni siquiera los humanos antiguos rompían la luz del maná, la oficial Emma después del impacto inicial se acercó al pelinegro inconsciente y comenzó a teclear en un monitor de luz que apareció a partir de su luz de mana.

-De acuerdo al Artículo 1, Sección 3 del código de Administración Norma, este individuó queda designada como el Norma #6804-32 – Dijo Emma terminando de teclear y registrar los datos, Jill asiente.

-De acuerdo buen trabajo chicas, al parecer fue una falsa alarma, debemos llevar a este Norma a la sala de interrogatorios, Salía, Hilda, Chris, Zola – Las 4 mencionadas dan un paso al frente.

\- Llevenlo de inmediato – Dijo Jill.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron las 4.

-Jasmine – Dijo Jill, la mencionada aparece detrás de ella junto a un perro.

-Dime Jill – Jill sonrie.

-Crea un uniforme Norma versión masculina por favor – Jasmine asiente.

-Lo tendré listo en 6 horas.

-Bien, todas ya puede ir a descansar – Dijo Jill.

Todas se dispersaron y dejaron los Paramail en la bodega.

Jill caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Arsenal pensando sobre el chico, jamás en todos sus años como Comandante había ocurrido eso, además ella sabía que genéticamente era imposible que un varón naciera como un Norma, pero por azares del destino un Norma varón apareció.

-"Solo espero que el no se de cuenta" – Pensó Jill.

Jill se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogatorios, olvidando por completo que Ange estaba ahí, cuando llegó vio que se estaba armando un caos, pues Ange estaba intentando escapar.

-"Ya me había olvidado de ella" – Pensó Jill.

-Ange – Grito Jill, haciendo que está parara en seco y la mirara asustada.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que Ange dijo.

-¿A donde pensabas ir? – Dijo Jill con una vena en la cien.

-Volveré al reino de Misurugi, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de mantenerme aquí, yo no soy una Norma – Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Jill tomó a Ange por su cabello y la arrastró lanzándola dentro de la celda.

-Tu y ese Norma varón se quedarán aquí hasta mañana – Dijo Jill enfadada, mientras se iba del lugar hechando humo por su cabeza.

-Wow jamás había visto a Jill tan enfadada – Dijo Hilda intimidada por la actitud de su comandante.

-Nos veremos mañana chicas, duerman bien – Dijo Salía saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecían eternos en dicha habitación, hasta que Zola de acercó a la celda y puso su pie derecho en los barrotes verticales, Ange al verla se asustó y retrocedió, mientras que Zola ve la escena divertida.

-Con que tu eres la princesita – Dijo Zola relamiéndose los labios, mientras veía a Ange de arriba abajo, Ange sintió un escalofrío.

-Jajaja esa actitud me agrada Princesita, hasta mañana – Dijo Zola agitando su mano sensualmente.

Las 3 chicas salen de la habitación dejando todo apagado, Ange observa la habitación en busca de alguna manera de escapar, luego ve al chico al lado suyo, pudo ver que no estaba herido y además tenía una extraña ropa naranja con una camisa azulada y botas azules, vio que tenía el cuerpo muy trabajado, cosa que sonrojó a la ex-princesa rubia.

-Por lo que escuché de esa tal Jill este chico es un Norma, un sucio Norma -Dijo esto último asqueada.

-"Si quiero salir de aquí necesito hablar con el" – Pensó Ange.

 **Unos cuantos minutos antes del amanecer**

Ange pensó las cosas bien y luego se decidió as í que se armó de valor a pesar de sentir repulsión por los normas, pues siempre le enseñaron que eran unos monstruos sin corazón, y era mejor tenerlos encerrados.

-Oye tú -Llamo la Rubia en voz baja estando de lado de el.

Pasaron unos segundos y uno hubo respuesta, Ange lo intento más de 5 veces hasta que se harto y una vena le sale en la cien, por lo que se agacha para estar a su altura, toma aire profundamente.

-Oye tonto despiertaaaaaa – Grito la ex-princesa en el oído del Saiyajin.

-Uwaaaaa -Grito Gohan saltando del piso observando en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué, que paso?¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan alarmado por la forma en la que lo despertaron, Ange también se asustó al ver la reacción del chico.

-Por fin despiertas bobo – Dijo Ange.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que dijo Gohan, mientras volteaba a ver a la chica al lado suyo, luego al pasar el shock inicial se dio cuenta de que estaban en una celda.

-¿Disculpe Señorita sabe porque estamos encerrados en este lugar? – Pregunto cortésmente Gohan, cosa que impresionó a la ex-princesa, pues pensaba que todos los normas eran unos bárbaros sin modales.

-Estamos bajo la sospecha de ser Normas – Dijo Ange.

-¿Normas?¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Gohan sin entender de lo que hablaba la chica.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad? – Dijo Ange enojada.

-No señorita, jamás le mentiría a una mujer, mi madre me dijo que es malo mentir – Dijo Gohan un tanto confundido.

-Hmph tu madre te enseño bien – Dijo Ange cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es usted y que es un Norma? – Pregunto de nuevo Gohan, Ange lo miro enojada, por lo que Gohan dio un paso atrás intimidado por el carácter de la chica.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación pedir el nombre de otra persona sin presentarte tu primero? – Dijo Ange aún cruzada de brazos, a lo que Gohan recordó eso.

-Ooh es verdad, lamento mi descortesía – Dijo Gohan mientras hacía una reverencia para disculparse, Ange sonrió por la actitud del chico.

-Disculpa aceptada – Gohan volteo a verla y sonríe.

-Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un gusto conocerla – Dijo Gohan, a lo que Ange se sonroja un poco al ver esa sonrisa tan Serena.

-Hmph es un privilegio hablar conmigo Gohan, estas hablando con la Primera Princesa del Reino de Misurugi, Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi – Dijo con orgullo.

-Wow una princesa es un gusto conocerla princesa Angelize – Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

-Contestando a tu pregunta anterior, las Norma son humanos nacidos sin la capacidad de usar la luz del maná – Dijo Ange.

-¿Luz del Maná? – Pregunto confundido Gohan.

-¿Es en serio? – Dijo Ange molesta de nuevo, a lo que Gohan volvió a retroceder, pues la chica se estaba acercando a él.

-Es vedad, de donde vengo no existe el término Norma o Luz del Maná – Dijo Gohan asustado de la chica enfrente suyo.

-Eso es imposible, todos en este planeta conocen la luz del maná y a las Norma, tu eres el primer Norma varón al parecer, si no sabes todo esto no eres de este mundo -Dijo Ange cruzada de brazos, en ese instante algo hizo clic en su mente y observa al chico frente suyo con algo de temor.

-Dime Gohan – Gohan la observa.

-¿Si Angelize-sama? – Dijo el Saiyajin Híbrido.

-¿Tu eres humano? – Pregunto la chica en alerta, la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gohan, el cual se puso tremendamente nervioso, recordando unas palabras que su madre le dijo hace mucho tiempo.

"Si alguna vez te preguntan si no eres humano, tu dices que si lo eres, no menciones la herencia por parte de tu padre" – Pensó Gohan en las palabras de su madre.

-"Esta chica es muy astuta, pero no puedo creer que se haya dado cuenta que no soy del todo humano con solo verme, debe haber otra razón para sus sospechas, por ahora sólo debo seguirle el juego y obtener información" -Pensó Gohan astutamente.

-Claro que soy humano Angelize-sama, pero vengo de un lugar lejano donde no se sabía nada sobre las Norma… ¿Me podría decir que es por favor? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Haaa [Suspiro] parece que no tengo opción, al parecer vienes de unas zonas rurales – Dijo Angelize, a lo que Gohan asiente, pues en parte era verdad, la montaña Paoz era una zona rural después de todo.

¿Qué es el maná Angelize-sama? – Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Hmph que bueno que preguntes, el maná es la energía que predomina el mundo con ella las guerras , la pobreza y el hambre fueron eliminadas, el mundo entero es un lugar lleno de paz donde no hay asesinatos o disputas de ningún tipo, con el maná los sueños de la gente se hicieron realidad – Esto fascinó a Gohan, un mundo ideal pensó el chico.

-¿Y las Norma? – Pregunto Gohan

-Las norma son seres monstruosos con la incapacidad de usar el maná, destruyen el maná al entrar en contacto con la luz del maná, nacen de padres normales, son seres violentos que sólo quieren dañar a los humanos, por eso deben ser erradicados – Todo está información hizo que Gohan comenzará a enfadarse.

-Entonces me está diciendo que... ¿Sólo por no poder usar esa energía deben ser eliminados? – Dijo Gohan tratando de controlarse.

-Así es ellos son seres sin sentimientos que sólo dañaran a las personas del mundo…

-No diga tonterías Angelize-sama – Dijo Gohan, expulsando parte de su poder, haciendo temblar el cuarto por la expulsión de su energía, Ange se asustó de sobre manera al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, pues el chico con la mirada Serena, ahora tenía la mirada de un furioso Guerrero dispuesto a todo, pudo sentir la presión generada por su enfado.

-Los seres humanos no deben ser tratados de esa manera, sean Normas, sean humanos con la capacidad de usar maná o sean lo que sea, ellos tienen sentimientos, y no se les puede acusar de algo que no son, gente con esa mentalidad me enferma, y si usted tiene esa mentalidad, pues me da lástima. – Dijo Gohan mirando a Ange con furia en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz a la primera princesa del reino de Misurugi, miserable Norma – Dijo Ange, mientras levantaba su mano con la intención de darle una cachetada a Gohan, pero este tomó su mano con la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera zafarse.

-Sueltamente, me lastimas – Dijo Ange intentando soltarse.

-No – Dijo Gohan expulsando su poder nuevamente, esta vez se escuchó una alarma en el lugar, a lo que los dos pusieron atención al intercomunicador.

[Atención al equipo de seguridad, atención al equipo de seguridad, disturbio en la sala de interrogatorios]

Se escuchó la voz de una chica por el altavoz que estaba en la pared de enfrenté, Ange miro enojada a Gohan y solto su mano del agarre, ambos escucharon pisadas que se acercaban a la habitación rápidamente.

-Idiota por tu culpa nos van a torturar – Dijo Ange, Gohan la ignoro y prestó atención a la puerta.

La puerta se abre y un escuadrón de chicas con rifles de asalto entran por la puerta, apuntando en dirección a la celda.

-MANOS ARRIBA Y SEPARENSE AHORA – Dijo Salia, Gohan ve que eran en total 8 chicas las que les apuntaban a él y Ange.

Gohan decidió obedecer las reglas de ese lugar y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, luego las chica vieron a Ange y repitieron el mismo diálogo con ella, pero la princesa testaruda se negó a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

-Angelize-sama por favor haga lo que le ordenan, esos sin rifles de asalto, si nos disparan no sobreviviremos – Le dijo Gohan en voz baja, aunque bien sabía que si les disparaban simplemente atraparía las balas, pues no le afectarían en lo más mínimo.

Ange se puso azul en sólo pensar estar cubierta de agujeros, así que se tragó su orgullo y obedeció, las Normas abrieron la celda y obligaron a los prisioneros que se arrodillaran, ambos obedecieron y fueron llevados afuera de la celda esposados, pasaron algunos minutos y un mujer pelinegra y una mano robótica entro por la puerta.

-Vaya chicos tan temprano y Armando alborotó – Dijo Jill impasible.

-Descansen – Dijo Jill a las Norma.

-Buen trabajo chicas pueden retirarse.

-Yes Mam – Una a una las normas salieron por la puerta, no sin antes mirar de arriba a abajo al nuevo integrante de Arsenal sonriendole, Gohan siente un escalofrío al ver que Zola le guiño el ojo.

Unos cuantos segundos de incomodidad se hicieron presentes, hasta que Gohan decidió hablar.

-Etto Señorita… ¿Podría decirme en qué lugar es este? – Jill sonríe por la timidez de Gohan.

-Estas en isla Arsenal – Dijo Jill.

-Ooh gracias -Gohan Dijo y ya no hablo.

-¿Ya ordenaron mi liberación? – Pregunto Ange.

-No Ange, jamás saldrás de aquí, este es tu nuevo hogar, te lo dije ayer, eres una norma que te quede claro eso- Dijo Jill irritada.

-Eso no es verdad yo no soy un monstruo – Dijo Ange negando con la cabeza, acto que hizo que Gohan se enfadara y mirara mal de nuevo a su compañera de celda.

-Ufufu parece que al chico nuevo no le gusta que se expresen así de las Norma – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa divertida.

-No Señorita…

-Jill, Comandante Jill, Norma #6804-32 – Dijo Jill.

-¿Eh? -Fue lo único que Gohan dijo.

-Ese es el código de registro de un Norma – Dijo Jill.

-Ese no es mi nombre, mi nombre es Son Gohan no soy un simple número -Dijo este enfadado.

-Desde ahora ya no eres Son Gohan, eres simplemente Gohan, desde ahora serás enlistado por Arsenal y lucharás como un soldado – Gohan la miró sorprendido.

-¿Eh?... Usted no tiene el derecho de hablarme así, y menos de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero – Dijo Gohan enfadado levantándose de su asiento y mirando furiosamente a Jill.

-Claro que puedo -Dijo Jill levantándose de su asiento y tomando del cuello de su camisa a Gohan, este no se inmuto ante la acción de la comandante.

-En el momento que se descubrió que eras un Norma, automáticamente perdiste tus derechos como ser humano, bienvenido al infierno hijo – Dijo Jill sonriendo sarcásticamente, Gohan se enfadó y rompió sus esposas.

-¿Qué demonios? -Dijo Jill mientras era sujetada por Gohan y llevada contra la pared cercana, Gohan la alzó a su altura con un solo brazo.

-Repito, usted no tiene el derecho para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero – En ese momento las chicas de antes entraron de nuevo y le apuntaron al Saiyajin.

-Suelta a la comandante o te llenaremos el estómago de plomo – Dijo Zola enfadada.

Gohan analizó la situación y sonrió sarcásticamente para después observar al pelotón que le apuntaba y retarlas con la mirada.

-Haganlo si quieren, pero se atendrán a las consecuencias – Dijo Gohan Sarcásticamente.

-Fuego -Grito Zola sin importar que Jill aún estuviera con Gohan.

Ráfagas de ametralladora se dirigían hacia Gohan, el cual en ningún momento borró su sonrisa, Ange se resguardo debajo de la mesa y después ocururio algo que nadie se esperaba.

Gohan tomó las balas con su mano izquierda y después de unos segundos miro de nuevo a las chicas, que estaban aterradas, les sonríe y lentamente abre su mano, revelando las balas totalmente aplastadas.

-¿Qué demonios eres? -Dijo Chris asustada.

-Soy un Saiyajin – Dijo Gohan, mientras se encendía en un aura blanca y una corriente de aire manda a volar a las chicas hacia atrás.

-Y estoy enfadado – Dijo Gohan con una mirada seria mirando ahora a Jill.

-Que la dejes maldito – Dijo Salia corriendo hacia ellos con un cuchillo en mano, Gohan al verla estiro su brazo izquierdo, Jill al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir se alarmó.

-No salía sal de aquí este tipo es peligros…

-Haaa – Gohan Grito y una ráfaga de aire golpeó a Salía en su pecho, lanzándola de nuevo en retroceso.

-Salía… eres un maldito – Dijo Jill observando a Gohan con ira, Gohan hizo lo mismo e hizo que Jill aflojara su semblante, pues jamás había visto una mirada tan furiosa como la de ese chico, tal vez eran sus ojos negros que le daban ese toque tan atemorizante.

-Déjenos ir, a mi y a Angelize-sama de inmediato – Dijo Gohan con tono autoritario, Jill estaba hecha una fiera, pero la fuerza de ese chico era descomunal.

-AHORA – Grito Gohan.

-No puedo hacer eso – Dijo Jill.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Gohan ejerciendo más presión en el agarre.

-Porque nos matarían a todas las Norma, si se enteran que escaparon – Dijo Jill a punto de llorar, Gohan al ver las lágrimas de Jill entro en si y observó lo que hizo.

-Que demonios hize – Dijo Gohan soltando a Jill inmediatamente.

-[Cof Cof ] Eres muy fuerte Gohan – Dijo Jill recuperándose del agarre que le había hecho el Saiyajin.

-Yo…yo…yo… yo, lamento lo hice, no se porque reaccione de esa manera, es sólo que la idea de que me traten como basura es demasiado – Dijo Gohan con la cabeza abajo.

-Te entiendo Gohan, a nosotras, a todas nos tratan así – Dijo Jill levantándose del suelo.

-Y porque se quedan de brazos cruzados, de donde vengo así no se trata a la gente – Esto llamó de Jill.

-¿De donde vienes las personas usan maná? – Esto pillo por sorpresa a Gohan, el cual sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, mis suposiciones eran correctas – Dijo Jill tocándose el mentón.

-Gohan -Dijo Jill con tono autoritario.

-¿Si? -Dijo Gohan con un tono amargo.

-¿No eres humano verdad? – Pregunto Jill, esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gohan, Ange salió de su escondite y puso atención a la conversación.

-Cla…claro que so… soy humano… ¿Por qué no lo sería? -Dijo Gohan volteando la mira a otro lado, para evitar ver a Jill a los ojos.

-Mientes – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eh? No es cierto, es verdad soy un humano – Dijo Gohan tratando de defenderse.

-No, no eres humano, antes dijiste que eras un Saiyajin – Esto puso tremendamente nervioso, pues el mismo había metido la pata.

-Parece que di en el clavo – Dijo Jill sonriendo astutamente.

-Es muy intuitiva Señorita Jill – Dijo Gohan resignándose.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Jill tomando unas silla que estaba en el suelo y se sienta en la mesa.

-¿Bien, que? – Pregunto Gohan nervioso.

-¿Vas a contarme que eres? – Pregunto Jill, Gohan lo piensa unos segundos y luego ve a Ange, esta lo veía con cara enojada, enseguida Gohan entendió el motivo de su enojo, pues el Dijo que no mentía.

-Lo siento Angelize-sama – Trato de disculparse Gohan, Ange sólo se volteo ignorándolo, Gohan bajo la cabeza en derrota.

-Hey par de tórtolos, limpien este desastre y siéntense ahora.

-Oye no puedes hablarnos así -Trato de refutar Ange, pero fue callada por una mirada asesina de Jill.

-De inmediato Señorita Jill – Dijo Gohan recogiendo todo el desastre que ocasionó, limpiando a una velocidad que incluso asombro a Jill.

-"Este chico no es normal, tiene una fuerza y una resistencia sobrehumana, tal vez pueda domar a Villkiss 02… Claro al parecer es sumiso con las chicas de carácter fuerte, esto puede servirme más adelante, si no funciona puedo amenazarlo jejeje" -Pensó Jill con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver como ambos nuevos reclutas limpiaban a gran velocidad.

 **Varios minutos después**

El escuadrón de Zola se había retirado por órdenes de Jill y ahora estaban a solas de nuevo, el ambiente se había puesto pesado nuevamente, hasta que Jill decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

-¿Y bien Gohan?¿Que eres? – Gohan dudaba unos momentos, luego sintió un aura asesina, volteo a ver a Jill y la piel se le puso de gallina.

-"Esta Señorita es igual que mamá jejeje… MAMA" – Gohan se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Gohan? – Pregunto Jill al ver el raro comportamiento de Gohan.

-¿Majin Buu fue derrotado? – Pregunto Gohan alarmado, estaba consiente de que había desintegrado a Kid Buu, pero sabía de su regeneración.

-¿Majin Buu? ¿Qué es un Majin Buu? – Pregunto Jill curiosa por la forma de actuar del Saiyajin.

-¿Nlo recuerdan?¿No recuerdan que Majin Buu mató a todos los humanos? – Pregunto Gohan, sin saber que el mismo estaba dándole información ínteresante a Jill.

-¿De que rayos hablas Gohan?¿Que es un Majin Buu? – Pregunto Ange molesta.

-No, no, esto es grave debo encontrar a mi padre y a Dende – Gohan intento salir de la habitación, pero Jill le dio una bofetada haciendo que volviera en si.

-Cálmate con un demonio – Dijo Jill.

-Como quiere que me calme, si no se Majin Buu fue derrotado – Dijo Gohan histérico.

-Debo volver y encontrar a mis amigos, o si no no lo... Gahaaaa – Gohan no terminó de decir su frase, pues Jill le pego un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor.

-"Mmm interesante, al parecer si se distrae su poder no se activa y su cuerpo es vulnerable, esto puede ser una gran ventaja" – Pensó Jill.

-Sientate ahora y cuéntame que demonios es un Majin Buu y de donde vienés – Gohan se reincorporó y asintió, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-Bueno comencemos, que eres y de donde vienes – Dijo Jill.

-De acuerdo se los diré, pero pasé lo que pase no le cuenten a nadie está información – Ambas asienten.

-Soy un híbrido entre un humano y un Saiyajin, los Saiyajin eran una raza extraterrestre que se dedicaba a conquistar PLANETAS y venderlos – Ambas asienten.

Y así Gohan les comenzó a explicar sus orígenes y lo último que recordaba, ambas Norma no podían creer lo que escuchaban, un ser capaz de destruir un planeta, eso era inaudito, Ange fue la más afectada pues no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar semejantes historias, Jill ya tenía experiencia sobre ese tema sobre extinción humana.

-Entonces Majin Buu decidió explotar la tierra y tu lo destruiste, pero no estás seguro si fue destruido, por eso estas tan alarmado – Dijo Jill pensativa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Gohan.

-Así es por lo que escuchan yo no soy un Norma, así que no tiene caso que me esten reteniendo aquí, necesito volver y saber que pa…

-Eso será imposible – Dijo Jill interrumpiendo al híbrido.

-¿Imposible?¿Porque? – Dijo Gohan asustado, Jill vio la preocupación y la impotencia en su mirada, sabia que si el chico accedía a ayudarla en el plan Libertas triunfarían sin tener bajas por el increíble poder que dice tener, debía ganarse su confianza con el tiempo.

-Porque no te encuentras en tu dimensión -Esto dejo shockeados a ambos adolescentes.

-¿De que rayos me está hablando comandante Jill? – Pregunto Gohan alarmado.

-Lo que sucede es que… - Jill le contó cómo fue que lo encontraron y también le contó la diferencia entre los portales Interdimensionales a los que están acostumbradas y este en el que el llegó, era diferente de un color rosado, el cual desprendía una extraña sensación maligna.

Gohan pensó y analizó su actual situación, en ese momento lo recordó.

 **Flashback**

-NOOO MALDICIIOOON.

-MALDICIOOOOON – Gohan recordó que accidentalmente había acumulado su Ki restante en ese poderoso grito, y luego se desmayó.

 **Fin del Flash Black**

-Ahora recuerdo que pasó – Dijo Gohan.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ange ya calmada.

-Cuando el planeta estaba por explotar, recuerdo que accidentalmente expulse mi poder en un poderoso grito que lo dirigí hacia la esfera de energía, recuerdo que mi hermano salió de la habitación del tiempo con ese grito para enfrentar a Majin Buu – Dijo Gohan pensativo.

-Aah la habitación del tiempo que mencionaste – Dijo Jill, a lo que Gohan asiente.

-Si es la única explicación que se me hace posible de creer, pero hay algo que me tiene preocupado – Dijo Gohan con cara se angustia.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Jill.

-La energía combinada de Majin Buu y la mía eran muchísimo más poderosas que el grito Dimensional de mi hermano, por eso no creo que me encuentre en otra dimensión – Dijo Gohan sudando frío.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que me encuentro en otro Universo – Dijo Gohan triste.

-Y no creo que jamás pueda volver.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso – Dijo Ange, Gohan la voltea a ver y le sonríe.

-Gracias por su preocupación Angelize-sama – Gohan le sonríe al estilo Son.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Gohan? – Pregunto Ange.

-Pues yo pensa… - Fue interrumpido por Jill.

-Trabajar en Arsenal por supuesto – Se le adelantó Jill.

-¿Eh?¿Aunque no sea un Norma todavía me quiere enlistar? – Jill sonrie.

-Por supuesto, no saldrás de aquí hasta que pagues tu deuda, además fuiste matriculado como un Norma, y si los habitantes de este planeta te ven, inmediatamente sabrán que eres un Norma, pues tu información ya está en el sistema – Gohan parpadea varias veces.

-¿Cuál deuda comandante Jill? – Jill sonrie victoriosa.

-Síganme ambos – Dijo Jill levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Ambos jóvenes se miran uno a otro y luego se levantan y siguen a Jill.

Durante el trayecto Gohan se percató de varias cosas, la primera que sólo había chicas en ese lugar, cosa que lo puso tremendamente nervioso, pues según Jill el es el único Norma Varón, y todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, Gohan bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza, Ange al ver esto se puso celosa y les mando una mirada fiera a las que veían a Gohan, causando que estás se pusieran azules.

Y la otra era que la tecnología no estaba tan avanzada como en su dimensión, debía de estar atrasada unos cuantos siglos, además que las chicas estaban en entrenamiento militar, muy similar a la de su mundo.

-Veo que has estado observando las instalaciones Gohan – Dijo Jill, a lo que Gohan asiente sin perder la vista de los Paramail, de pronto Gohan se detiene unos instantes y ve a un Paramail bastante descuidado.

-"Ya se dio cuenta" – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

-Comandante Jill – Dijo Gohan para llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Que pasa Gohan? – Dijo Jill impasible.

-¿Me he estado preguntando todo el camino que son esas extrañas aeronaves que están aparcadas en el hangar?¿Y porque está otra está alejada del resto? – Pregunto Gohan curioso.

-Parece que te diste cuenta… esta es la unidad especial Villkiss 02 – Dijo Jill.

-VILLKISS 02 – Dijo Gohan acercándose al mecha.

-¿Y porque está aquí? -Pregunto Gohan.

-Esta unidad tiene abandonada más de 10 años Gohan, sólo es un armatoste – Dijo Jill observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Gohan.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunto Gohan intentando buscar la aprobación de Jill para poder montarlo.

-Claro -Dijo Jill sonriente.

Gohan sube a la nave, e inmediatamente siente algo raro, como si le perteneciera desde hace mucho, cuando toco los controles por instinto toco el botón de encendido y la máquina cobro vida.

-Wow es increíble – Dijo Gohan, Jill sonríe al ver que había logrado que Gohan se interesara por el mecha.

-Muy bien Gohan apaga el Paramail y baja de ahí, aún no estás listo para pilotar – Dijo Jill, a lo que el Saiyajin asiente apagando la máquina y bajando de ella.

-Siganme – Ambos asienten.

Caminaron durante otros 2 minutos hasta llegar a la pista de despegue de Arsenal, Gohan ve que en el centro de la pista hay un cráter de considerable tamaño, esto hace que un escalofrío recorra su espina dorsal, luego ve a Jill y este sonríe nerviosamente.

-Jejeje -Dijo Gohan retrocediendo un poco intentando escapar del regaño de la comandante, pero fue detenido por la misma.

-Alto ahí Norma Gohan ven aquí de inmediato – Dijo Jill cambiando su semblante a uno molestó.

-Si – Fue lo único que dijo Gohan obedeciendo la orden y poniéndose de nuevo junto a Ange, la cual sólo veía la escena con una gota de sudor.

-Bueno ahora que estamos aquí debo explicarte Gohan, ahora que eres un Norma, cualquier cosa que rompas o cualquier falta que cometas se te descontará de tu paga.

-¿Paga? – Dijo Gohan, a lo que Jill asiente.

-Como eres un soldado de Arsenal, serás adiestrado y puesto junto a Ange en el primer pelotón de Normas.

-¿Ok? ¿Y en que consiste el adiestramiento? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Básicamente consiste en entrenamiento militar y capacitación para poder usar los Paramail – Dijo Jill.

-Interesante… ¿Y porque debemos luchar con los Paramail? ¿El planeta está en guerra?¿Hay invasores alienígenas? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Algo asi, todo eso se les explicara en el curso de inducción Norma – Luego mira a Ange.

-Ange… ¿Ya te resignaste y aceptaste tu situación? – Ange asiente.

-Si, cuando Gohan me explico lo que era su mundo sin mana, comprendí que todo lo que sabía sobre este mundo estaba errado, pero aún así no significa que me dejaré maltratar como Gohan – Recibiendo una mirada de perplejidad por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Oye Angelize-sama que se supone que significa eso? – Pregunto Gohan tratando de defenderse.

-Lo que escuchaste tonto, te dejas intimidar por una chica a pesar de tu fuerza abrumadora – Dijo Ange protestando.

-No es mi culpa, al ver que una chica se enfada conmigo no puedo evitarlo, es de familia – Dijo en su defensa, esto hizo que Jill pensara un poco.

-Oye Gohan – Llamó la atención Jill del Saiyajin.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu madre trataba igual a tu padre? – Gohan se puso a pensar y sólo asintió.

-Me lo temía – Dijo Jill.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto confundido el híbrido.

-Tu padre al parecer es débil ante las mujeres de carácter fuerte, y no puede ignorar una orden de ellas, por lo que tú heredaste su condición – Estas palabras pusieron azul a Gohan.

-Noooo, no quiero ser tratado como un saco de boxeo – Dijo Gohan mientras veía asustado a Jill, la cual sólo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes no abusare de tu debilidad, sólo lo hare si no acatas una orden… ¿Entendido? – Dijo Jill esto último con tono sombrío.

-Si – Dijo Gohan asustado.

-Bien… ¿ En que estaba? – Preguntó Jill.

-En que tendríamos un curso de inducción y que Gohan iba a pagar los daños que causo al estrellarse – Dijo Ange maliciosamente, Gohan la ve y un vena le sale en la cien.

-"Esta chica puede ser terrible cuando se lo propone" -Pensó Gohan.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que comience su curso de inducción, cuando terminen sabrán todos los detalles a lo que nos enfrentamos – Ambos asienten.

-Vamonos – Dijo Jill y se van a la sala de inducción Norma.

 **Varias horas después**

Ange y Gohan salen del curso un poco pálidos, pues entendieron que no se enfrentarán a invasores extraterrestres, si no que a Dragones que vienen de otra dimensión.

-Ya veo, nosotros los Norma somos lo único que se interpondría entre los dragones y el mundo entero – Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

\- Si, esos dragones son una amenaza, han acabado con la vida de cientos de Norma – Dijo Jill.

-Si hacen daño a la gente mi deber como guerrero es proteger la vida de este Planeta, no importa que desprecien a las Norma yo protegeré a los humanos – Dijo Gohan decidido.

-Bien... Gohan tu uniforme esta listo – Dijo Jill al ver que Jasmine se acercaba con un paquete en sus manos.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto confundido el Saiyajin.

-No puedes estar en Arsenal con esa ropa, debes portar el uniforme oficial – Dijo Jill.

-PE…pero – Gohan no dijo nada al ver la mirada aterradora de Jill.

-A veces pienso que te diviertes al hacer eso – Dijo Gohan resignándose.

-Comandante Jill el uniforme que me ordenó fabricara esta listo – Dijo Jasmine.

-Perfecto, dáselo a Gohan por favor – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

-Claro… aquí tienes Muchacho – Dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señora Jasmine

-De nada – Jasmine se retira.

-Bueno creo que es todo, sólo queda presentarlos a su nuevo equipo y que su entrenamiento comience – Dijo Jill, a lo que ambos asienten.

-Vamos.

-Si – Dijeron ambos.

 **Zona de Despegue**

Un grupo de chicas estaban discutiendo sobre temas triviales, pero al ver que Jill llegaba se ponen en posición de saludo militar.

-Saluden a la comandante Jill – Dijo Zola.

-Un gusto verla comandante Jill-

Se escuchó al pelotón completo que decía en tono de respetó.

-Hola Zola, estos son los novatos de los que te hablé, quiero que los adiestres bien, para que puedan realizar misiones lo más rápido posible -Dijo Jill.

-Claro que si comandante – Dijo Zola, en eso ve a Gohan y se relame los labios, Gohan al ver hacer dicha acción siente un escalofrío y sólo la saluda cortésmente, recibiendo un codazo en sus costillas por parte de Ange.

-Ouch – Dijo sobándose el área afectada.

-¿Y eso porque fue? – Pregunto Gohan a Ange en voz baja con tono irritado.

-Por tonto – Fue lo único que respondió Ange.

-"Esta chica" – Penso Gohan.

-Bueno espero que se comporten Ange, Gohan – Ambos asienten.

-Hasta luego, pueden descansar – Dijo Jill.

-Yes Mam -Dijeron las chicas.

Cuando Jill se fue la tensión se hizo presente, hasta que Zola dio un paso al frente.

-Así que tu eres la princesita mimada y tu el alienígena de otra dimensión – Dijo sarcásticamente Zola, mientras veía de arriba a abajo a Ange y Gohan.

-Eh si Jejeje – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Yo no soy ninguna princesa mimada – Dijo Ange tratándose de defender.

-Hmph da igual, bueno permitanme presentarme yo soy Zola.

-Ella es la teniente Salía – Dijo señalando a una pelimorada con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Señorita Salía es un gusto conocerla – Dijo Gohan mostrándole una sonrisa al estilo Son, cosa que sonrojó un poco a la chica, Zola al ver esto se puso celosa al igual que Ange.

-Que hay -Fue lo único que dijo Salía.

-"Tengo que hacer que Gohan este en mi cama está noche jejeje" – Pensó Zola al ver los grandes músculos de Gohan.

-Ella es Chris – Dijo Señalando a una peliazul al fondo del grupo, Gohan se sonrojó al verla, algo en ella le comenzó a atraer, nunca había visto a una chica con esa timidez, de cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo, Chris al sentirse observada vio que Gohan la estaba mirando fijamente, notando que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Q…Q…Que pasa, tengo algo raro?¿Acaso mi cara te parece fea verdad? – Gohan negó con la cabeza

-Todo lo contrario, eres muy bonita – Dijo Gohan, haciendo que Chris se sonrojara por el cumplido, y haciendo que Ange y Zola se pusieran muy celosas.

-¿Por qué sólo a ella? – Grito Ange enfadada.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan confundido.

-Porque sólo a ella le dices bonita, yo soy mucho más bonita que ella y en lo que tenemos de conocernos no me has dicho jamás eso –Dijo Ange enfadada, cosa que hizo enojar a Hilda.

-Ooh claro, la señorita perfección no soporta que el chico nuevo se fije en otra chica más bonita que su realeza – Dijo haciendo una reverencia sarcásticamente.

-Discúlpate ahora mismo – Dijo Ange colérica.

-¿Oh que? – Dijo Hilda retándola.

-Ya basta – Grito Gohan, sorprendiendo a las chicas, luego se dirige a Ange.

-Lo siento Angelize-sama, no quería herir sus sentimientos, si Chris es bonita eso no lo voy a negar, pero yo jamás compararía la belleza de las mujeres, cada mujer es bella a su manera, así que no se peleen por mi culpa – Dijo Gohan con cortesía, estas palabras sacaron un gran sonrojó en Ange.

-Bueno,si lo dices de esa manera, no hay forma en que pueda estar enfadada – Dijo Ange cruzándose de brazos, Gohan sonríe.

-También lamento si la pude herir de alguna forma Chris-san – Dijo Gohan con su sonrisa al estilo Son, Chris estaba roja de la pena.

-No, no te preocupes estas cosas suelen pasar Jajaja -Dijo Chris nerviosa.

-Si jejeje – Dijo Gohan.

Después de otro incómodo silencio Zola decidió continuar, y así Zola le presentó a todas las chicas del escuadrón.

-Espero poder llevarme bien con todas ustedes chicas – Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

-Claro – Dijeron todas al unísono.

-Bueno teniente Salía, lleve a Ange y a Gohan a ponerse sus trajes de vuelo, para así comenzar la simulación.

-Chris, Hilda, Rosalie, es hora del entrenamiento haremos patrones de vuelo, Ersha, Vivían, Salía, ustedes 3 entrenarán a los 4 novatos, es hora vamos.

-Yes Mam -Todas se dispersan.

-Bueno estaremos a su cuidado Salía-san – Dijo Gohan educadamente.

-Claro… Síganme por aquí – Dijo Salía, a lo que Ange y Gohan la siguen.

Los 3 llegan a una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, Salía voltea a ver a los novatos.

-De acuerdo Ange sígueme, Gohan espera aquí por favor – Ambos asienten y Ange entra junto a Salía a la habitación.

 **Habitación**

Salía buscaba dentro de los lockers, cuando lo encuentra lo saca y se lo da a Ange, la cual lo ve algo confundida.

-Toma este es tu Ryder Suite pontelo – Dijo Salía.

-Que es esto, es demasiado atrevido, prefiero estar desnuda a traer puesto esto – Declaró Ange, a lo que Salía la ve con gesto impasible.

-¿Ah si? – Pregunto Salía.

 **Pasillo**

Gohan escuchó gritos dentro de la habitación, cuando de repente Ange sale desnuda y Salía cierra la puerta detrás de ella, Gohan ve a Ange desnuda, inmediatamente se pone totalmente rojo por la vista que tenía, mientras que Ange estaba en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Etto Angelize-sama – Dijo Gohan tratando de sacar del shock a Ange, mientras que se tapa los ojos.

-No estoy viendo nada – Dijo Gohan mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de irse, dándole la espalda a Ange, pero es detenido por la mano de esta, inmediatamente Gohan siente un aura asesina por parte de Ange.

-¿Y crees que por irte te vas a salvar? – Pregunto Ange con voz homicida.

-N…no, yo no… aaaaah – Ange le dio una golpiza a Gohan que este jamás olvidaría.

Después de que Salía la dejo entrar ahora era el turno de Gohan, entro en la habitación y abrió el paquete que le había dado Jill, en el se encontraba un traje militar similar al que usaban las chicas como uso normal y también había un traje de combate color azul hecho de látex y una cola en la espalda baja, Gohna intuyó que debía ponerse el traje azul de látex, por lo que se lo pone y guarda su Gi Naranja en la caja, dejando sus cosas en el locker que Salía le había dicho, saliendo de la habitación donde lo esperaban ambas chicas.

-Bueno ese traje no te queda nada mal -Dijo Ange al ver los imponentes músculos del Saiyajin.

-¿Tu crees? Jejeje – Dijo Gohan.

-Si – Dijo Ange.

-Bueno es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento, siganme hasta la sala de simulación.

-Si – Dijeron ambos.

 **Varias horas después**

Ange y Gohan habían llegado a su habitación, el día había sido muy duro para la ex-princesa y el Saiyajin, pues tuvieron una sesión agotadora de entrenamiento, ambos habían dominado la simulación al primer intento, cosa que sorprendió a los miembros de su equipo, las habilidades físicas de Gohan eran excepcionales, por órdenes de Jill mantuvo en secreto todo lo referente a sus poderes, además que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de Arsenal a investigar lo que había por los alrededores, aunque le explicara a Jill que su velocidad era inhumana lo podían atrapar y estaría en graves problemas.

Por otra parte Ange estaba devastada, pues habían sido demasiadas experiencias en un solo día y debía consultarlo con su almohada.

-Buenas noches Gohan – Dijo Ange sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Angelize-sama – Dijo Gohan regresando la sonrisa.

-¿Estas preocupado por lo que ocurrió en tu universo? – Pregunto Ange.

-Si Angelize-sama estoy muy nervioso, no se que paso con Majin Buu y la duda me come vivo – Dijo el Saiyajin.

-No te preocupes, tu padre encontrará la forma de volver todo a la normalidad – Gohan suspira.

-Eso espero Angelize-sama – Ange Sonrie.

-Llámame sólo Angelize, ya no formo parte de ese imperio corrupto – Dijo Ange.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Angelize – Ange sonríe.

-Buenas noches Gohan.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno chicos espero les guste, si les gusta continuó con este crossover, por si alguno no ha visto el anime se llama Cross Ange Tenshi Ryuu no Rondo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Dragón Ball Z o Cross Ange Tenshi yo Ryuu no Rondo son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas franquicias.**

 **/Sección de respuestas/**

 **Una enorme disculpa si no había actualizado mis historias en los últimos meses, lo que pasa es que ya tenía** **los capítulos terminados, pero a la memoria se le ocurre descomponerse y perdí todo mi progreso y capítulos :'v**

 **Capítulos perdidos :**

 **DxD 15,000k palabras**

 **Cross Ange 21,000 K palabras**

 **Viajero dimensiónal 3K palabras**

 **Híbrido en Halkeginia 9K palabras**

 **Pero en fin… ¡Lo pasado, pasado!**

 **Kenshiro64 Hokuto no Ken: Muchas gracias por el apoyo men, lamento no haber actualizado el fic, de hecho ya tenía listo el capítulo 2, pero por alguna razón los datos de mi celular se borraron, perdiendo así imágenes** **y todo mi material de edición.**

 **Alucard77 : Eso se debe a la sangre saiyajin que hace que sean débiles ante las mujeres de carácter fuerte, esto se nota más en la familia Son, las chicas de Arsenal son muy rudas al ser criadas en un ambiente militar toda su vida.**

 **Capítulo 2**

El sol comenzó a asomarse lentamente por el horizonte, con ello un nuevo día había llegado al mundo del mana y sobre todo a Arsenal, en la cual desde temprano se podía notar movimiento, las norma iban y venían por toda la base dirigiéndose hacia sus puestos de trabajo, las más pequeñas iban a cursos de inducción para así aprender más sobre el enemigo, mientras que las adultas iban a realizar su entrenamiento matutino.

"Creo que este será otro día común" – Pensó el híbrido siguiendo a Angelize hacia el lugar de reunión del escuadrón Zola.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan? Te ves muy pensativo – Dijo la rubia observando a su compañero, el cual durante todo el camino no parecía muy animado.

-No es nada Angelize-sama, lo que pasa es que en el mes que llevo en este lugar y no parece que pronto pueda irme, no hay rastros de mi familia ni tampoco de que hayan intentado buscarme – Dijo este algo triste.

-Se de lo que hablas, aún no he recibido ninguna carta de mi familia, aunque eso es razonable dado a que tienen la idea equivocada sobre los norma, nos tienen como monstruos que deben ser eliminados, por eso creo que jamás podré volver a ver a mi hermana – Dijo la rubia tomando el mismo humor que el pelinegro.

-Si, no sé quién fue el granuja que hizo ver a los norma como monstruos si solo son personas normales, no por no poder usar maná significa que sean malos, creo que ellos tienen miedo a alguien diferente – Dijo este recordando las palabras de Alektra.

-Todo esto lleva años así, es una ley absoluta que no se puede romper, el más mínimo signo de traición al esconder a una norma es signo de traición, por lo que el castigo es severo – Dijo la chica recordando las veces que se había comportado como los demás.

-Lo se, debemos cambiar las reglas de este mundo poco a poco, si lo hacemos de golpe entonces la gente solo nos odiará aún más – Dijo el chico.

-¿Cambiarlo? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó está interesada.

-Primero necesitaríamos salir de aquí en intentar razonar con los líderes del reino, si lo hacemos y este les explica a la gente la situacion estoy seguro de que comprenderán – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Pero y si no lo hacen? – Preguntó Ange algo preocupada por el plan.

-Si no, pues solo quedaría tomar el reino por la fuerza y cambiar las leyes – Dijo el chico sonriendo, Ange se congeló.

-¿Pero eso implicaría matar? – Preguntó asustada.

-¡No! Si todo marcha bien no habrá necesidad de un derramamiento de sangre – Dijo este mientras llegaban junto al resto de su escuadrón.

"Eso es algo arriesgado" – Pensó Ange al ver la posibilidad de que todo resultará en un desastre, pero como él decía, primero debían escapar de ahí para intentar hacer algún movimiento después.

-Vaya, pero si son la princesa mimada y el caballero sin armadura – Dijo Hilda sonriendo maliciosamente, Zola la secundó al igual que la otra chica, pero Chris no lo hacía, solo se le quedó viendo al pelinegro, este al sentir que alguien lo observaba voltea en su dirección.

-Eep– Chris ahogó un grito y giro su rostro notablemente avergonzada, el pelinegro al ver se quien se trataba se puso muy incómodo, Ange al notar esa escena se molesta y le jala la oreja.

-Atatatata, ¿Por qué hace eso Angelize-sama? – Preguntó el chico intentando quitar las mano de la chica de su pobre oreja, pero esto solo hizo que la presión aumentara.

-¿Por qué solo la ves así a ella? – Preguntó con un puchero, el pelinegro sintiendo el peligro de perder su oreja aumenta levemente su energía y se zafa del agarre.

-No es lo que parece Angelize-sama – Dijo el chico retrocediendo, las presentes solo se rieron a causa del alboroto que se armó como casi todos los días, no era una novedad que el chico era extremadamente débil ante las mujeres con el carácter de Alektra o de Ange.

-¿Entonces que es? ¡Explícate! – Dijo está dando un paso al frente.

-¿Vaya, se puso celosa porque le ponen más atención a alguien más bonita que su majestad? - Preguntó Hilda sarcásticamente mientras hacia una reverencia en clara señal de burla,Chris se sonroja al escuchar eso, una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia y cuando estaba por acercarse es detenida del brazo por Gohan, cuando iba a hablar Salia lo interrumpe.

-Oye Ange,¿Podrías dejar de armar tanto escándalo por está tontería? Pueden hacer sus cosas de novios en su habitación – Dijo Salia checando los simuladores de vuelo con total desinterés, ambos mencionados se sonrojan al escuchar eso.

-¡No somos novios! – Dijo Gohan gritando a los cuatro vientos, Ange lo secunda y las risas vuelven a escucharse.

-Pues ese no parece el caso – Dijo Rossalie.

-Cielos chicas, ¿Será lo mismo todos los días? ¿No podríamos ser amigos? – Dijo el pelinegro suspirando, Rossalie lo ve con aire de superioridad.

-¡No! ¡Tú siempre te dejas maltratar por Ange y además su actitud egocéntrica es insoportable! – Dijo Hilda tomando la palabra.

-¿Enserio? No lo parece, además que ustedes son las que se comportan mal, nos acabamos de integrar y no es y fácil para nosotros adaptarnos tan rápido - Dijo el chico analizando sus palabras y confrontando a Hilda.

-¡Ya llevan un mes aquí, estúpido! – Dijo la chica sin retroceder intentando imponerse ante el híbrido, pero para su sorpresa este se mantenía con la mirada igual de dura.

-Se que Angelize-sama dijo cosas muy hirientes, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora ella comprende su posición y ya no desprecia la vida como los tontos humanos de este mundo – Dijo el chico buscando apoyo en la mencionada.

-Así es, ya no tengo intenciones de volver al reino de Misurugi, al menos no por ahora, así que será mejor que dejemos de pelear – Dijo la chica con tono aristocrático, esto solo saco más de quicio a Hilda.

-Eso, esa actitud es la que me molesta, aún te sigues comportando como una princesa mimada – Dijo está girándose e ignorando a ambos, Rossalie la sigue y Chris se le queda viendo un momento al chico para después seguir a las demás, Ange comenzó a platicar con Miranda y Coco.

-Hilda es un poco dura, ¿No cree vice-capitana Salía? - Preguntó el chico acercándose a la peli azul, está continúa tecleando en un ordenador portátil.

-Ella así siempre ha sido, dale un poco de tiempo y verás que las cosas mejorarán – Dijo continuando con su trabajó.

-Ya veo… - Dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que no le importaba mucho la situación a la peli azul, cuando estaba por marcharse a los simuladores Salía le habla.

-¿A qué se refería Ange con que al menos no por ahora? ¿No me digas que tiene planeado escapar y volver a casa? – Le preguntó está deteniéndose y mirando por el rabillo del ojo la espalda del pelinegro, este se pone serio y solo niega con la cabeza.

-No, solo que no pensamos quedarnos para siempre en este lugar, en cuanto termine de pagar los daños que hice a la plataforma me iré de este mundo – Dijo el chico comenzando a caminar sin voltear su mirada.

-¿Y piensas llevarte a Ange contigo sin importar las consecuencias de esa decisión? - Preguntó Salia, pero no recibió respuesta y este solo continuó caminando en silencio.

Las simulaciones de vuelo así como el entrenamiento militar transcurrieron con normalidad, la precisión en los disparos de Ange y Gohan era simplemente increíble, ella podía acertar en el centro del blanco a una distancia de 50 metros sin dificultad, pero el pelinegro era otra cosa, su visión aumentada así como su percepción le permitía poder acertar a un pequeño objetivo a más de 80 metros de distancia, dicho blanco era del tamaño de un ave, todas quedaron sorprendidas por tal hazaña.

-Vaya eres increíble Gohan – Dijo Vivían con su típico tono alegre, el mencionado se limpia el sudor de la frente y voltea a ver a su energética compañera.

-Gracias Vivían – Dijo este dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo hace muy bien Angelize-sama – Dijo el chico viendo cómo está intentó realizar el mismo tiro de Gohan, al séptimo intento logra acertar en el blanco, está sonríe con orgullo.

-No fue nada – Dijo viendo al chico de reojo, no lo admitiría, pero estaba celosa de sus habilidades y su increíble sentido de la justicia, aún extraña a su familia, pero comprendió que ese era un sueño imposible de alcanzar.

 **[Alarma]**

Los presentes voltearon en dirección de los parlantes y ponen atención a las palabras del comunicador.

 **[Atención, se ha detectado un portal abriéndose, todas las normas a sus posiciones, repito, todas las normas a sus posiciones]**

El escuadrón de Zola fue hasta el hangar, cada una tomó una unidad, los nuevos estaban algo nerviosos, pues sería la primera vez que entrarían en combate real.

-¿Nerviosos chicos nuevos? Jajajaja, solo sigan las órdenes que Salía les da y mantengan su formación – Dijo Zola por el intercomunicador.

Gohan a pesar de que no era su primera vez piloteando, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ya que usaría una máquina para matar, algo que tenía absolutamente prohibido en su propio modo de ser, pero entonces recuerda las palabras que Jill le dijo cuando recién se conocieron.

"Ellos han matado a cientos de nosotras, el enemigo no se tienta el corazón y solo desean acabar con los humanos" – Con esto pone una mirada seria y sube a su Para-mail, voltea a ver a Angelize y siente como está estaba extremadamente nerviosa, por lo que sonríe y le habla por el comunicador.

-Angelize cálmate, no permitiré que los dragones te hagan daño ni tampoco a las demás – La mencionada escucha estás palabras y su corazón se tranquiliza.

-Gracias Gohan – Dijo está adoptando una actitud decidida.

-Listo para salir – Dijeron todas.

-¡El escuadrón de la muerte Zola despega! – Dijo la rubia mayor sonriendo.

-¡Yes MAM! – Uno a uno las unidades despegaron de la pista, el último en hacerlo fue el propio saiyajin, cuando sintió la potencia de la aeronave se sorprendió, pues no esperaba esa velocidad, rápidamente siguió al escuadrón y tomo su justo delante de ellas, esto solo hizo que una gota de sudor apareciera en su nuca.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar yo al frente? – Preguntó el chico nervioso, Jill sonríe y habla por el comunicador.

-Porque tú eres el más hábil de los novatos y también eres bueno con las armas a distancia, así como las de cuerpo a cuerpo, es natural que seas una línea defensiva y ofensiva a la vez, ya que si te derriban o intentan matarte en el peor de los casos no creo que lo logren - El chico solo se puso más nervioso al reconocer la voz de Jill.

-¿No cree que es algo demasiado exagerado comandante? – Preguntó Chris preocupada por su compañero, el no lo sabía, pero en estas dos semanas ella había dejado a Rossalie y había puesto a observar de lejos lo que hacía, no tenía el coraje para hablarle, la ex pareja de Chris estaba molesta por culpa del híbrido, pues indirectamente había hecho que la dejara.

-Déjalo Chris, el puede con ello, ¿No es así fenómeno? – Dijo la chica maliciosamente, el pelinegro se molestó un poco por el trato que había comenzado a recibir de parte de Rossalie la última semana, el chico sonríe y luego le sigue el juego.

-Claro que si y cazare muchos más que tu – Dijo este acelerando, todas se ríen y Rossalie se enfurece.

-¡Ven aquí maldito fenómeno! – Grito la chica rompiendo formación yendo hacia el pelinegro, esto hace que Zola se moleste.

-¡Rossalie, Gohan! ¡Vuelvan aquí! – Dijo ella también acelerando, todas las demás imitan al grupo.

Rossalie logra alcanzarlo y rápidamente se acerca a este, golpeando su Para-mail hace que el pelinegro se desestabilice un poco.

-Rossalie-san ya basta – Dijo este nervioso, pero esta no le hacía caso y continuó golpeando su nave, cuando el chico estaba por hacer una maniobra, siente decenas de presencias acercándose rápidamente, por lo que ignorando a Rossalie activa el modo de asalto y espera órdenes.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la chica viendo que el híbrido ya no intentaba escapar.

-El enemigo se está acercando a gran velocidad – Dijo Gohan con mirada seria, esto la puso nerviosa y de inmediato activa el modo de asalto.

-¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas?! – Le replicó la castaña al saiyajin, pero este la ignora y habla por el comunicador.

-Capitana, ¿Ya vio al enemigo en su radar? – Preguntó el chico, ya que estos no aparecían en el suyo.

-No, ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Zola, ya que no estaban todavía cerca del portal y aún así dos de sus hombres estaban ya en posición defensiva.

-Porque siento muchas presencias acercándose de un sitio totalmente distinto al que vamos, están… ¡Detrás de nosotr...! – Dijo este girándose rápidamente, logrando esquivar un rayo de luz que iba directo a su cabina, pero ve algo que lo deja congelado, el Para-mail de Zola estalla en mil pedazos, todas quedan en shock.

-¡Zola! – Dijeron Hilda y Rossalie, impactadas.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron todas al ver dos dragones de tamaño descomunal y un grupo pequeño que rodea al escuadrón, el chico ignorando órdenes sale de su Para-mail y salta de el, todas se alarman al ver eso.

-¿Estas loco? – Dijo Salia viendo cómo este caía al vacío, pero ocurre algo que nadie esperaba, comienza a volar sin necesidad de algún aparato y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia los restos del Para-mail de la capitana, el aún sentía vida dentro de él, debía apresurarse antes de que estallara nuevamente.

-¿Esta volando? – Dijeron todas sorprendidas, los dragones gigantes comenzaron a disparar una nueva ronda de blast.

-Tsch… ¡Acción evasiva ahora, activen el modo de asalto! – Al escuchar esto comienzan a esquivar hábilmente los blast de los dragones así como los intentos de los pequeños por tomarlos y destruir sus unidades.

-¡Maldición no lo lograre a tiempo si no aumento mi poder, si lo hago puede que los humanos o alguien me descubra, pero no permitiré que alguien más muera si puedo evitarlo! Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan se enciende en un aura blanca y rompe la velocidad del sonido, entra rápidamente dentro del agua y se acerca hasta los restos de la nave que comenzaba a hundirse.

-La tengo – Dijo tomando a una herida Zola y la carga al estilo princesa mientras que salen del agua a gran velocidad, cuando lo hace ve que su escuadrón estaba teniendo muchos problemas, sobre todo Ange, ya que estaba sumamente asustada.

"Gohan ayúdame" – El pelinegro siente los sentimientos de terror de la chica y desaparece en un zumbido, deja a Zola en su Para-mail, el cual estaba en el agua, pone su mano izquierda en el centro del pecho de la chica.

-Ghaaaa – Aplica un choque de ki en su pecho y esta rápidamente escupe todo el agua que tragó, viendo que ya respiraba con normalidad procede a darle un poco de su ki, la chica se retuerce de dolor al sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, pero después una calidez incomparable, ya estable el chico sonríe y se dirige a gran velocidad a la acción.

-Kyaaaah – Ange ve como toda su vida estaba por terminar al ser tomado por uno de los gigantescos dragones, este abre su boca listo para destruir su unidad y devorarla.

-¡Ghryaaaaah – Pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió, un borrón azulado aparece y le da un súper puñetazo a la mandíbula del dragon, este suelta la aeronave de la rubia y es mandado a volar contra el agua, Ange queda en shock al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Estás bien Angelize? – Preguntó el pelinegro sonriéndole, está comienza a llorar y salta de su nave para abrazarlo, este sostiene el Para-mail con una mano mientras la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ya cálmate Angelize, todavía no podemos relajarnos, el enemigo aún está bien – Dijo devolviéndola a su nave, está lo ve sorprendida y luego asiente mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo el chico tronándose los nudillos, una mirada de ira aparece en su rostro.

-¡No perdonaré a ninguno de ustedes por lo que le hicieron a los humanos! – El aura llameante del híbrido hace explosión, los dragones ignoran a las norma y se centran en el pelinegro, pues instantáneamente sabían que el era una amenaza a otro nivel.

-¿Así será? – Dijo el pelinegro viendo cómo el dragón más grande agitaba sus alas y le disparaba cientos de blast a alta velocidad, todos creían que lo esquivaría ya que de otra forma era una muerte segura, pero no sé movió.

-¡Esquivalo Gohan-kun/Gohan! – Dijeron Chris y Ange al mismo tiempo, las estacas de luz impactaron de lleno el híbrido, creando una mini explosión, todas quedaron en shock al ver eso.

-¿Gohan? – Dijeron todas sin habla, cuando los dragones volvieron a dirigir su antencion a las norma el más grande siente una presencia detrás suyo, quedando aterrado.

-¡No los perdonaré! – Dijo Gohan elevando su mano en dirección del rostro de la bestia, está rugió e intento devorarlo, pero el chico sonríe y una esfera dorada aparece en mano, está comienza a crecer de tamaño y luego la dispara.

-Ghryaah – El gigantesco dragón de treinta metros de altura fue completamente vaporizado por el ataque del pelinegro, los dragones pequeños al ver esto se aterraron e intentaron escapar en dirección contraria, pero fueron directamente contra el escuadrón norma, estás al salir de su estupefacción ven al grupo pequeño y sonríen.

-¡Atención equipo! ¡Destruyan al enemigo! – Dijo Salia preparando su rifle de asalto.

-¡Yes MAM! – Las demás imitan a la chica y disparan todo su arsenal contra los dragones, estos viéndose acorralados no pudieron hacer nada más que recibir la lluvia mortal, quedando reducidos a una masa de carne y huesos.

-Bien hecho todas – Dijo Salia sonriendo al ver que no había bajas, pues vio a Zola en el Para-mail del chico, pero este se mantenía viendo en dirección del océano, la presencia que estaba bajo el agua intentaba escapar, pues sabía que no podría contra el híbrido, este con una mirada levantaba su brazo derecho y vuelve a cargar otra esfera de ki, pero esta era distinta a la anterior, todas al ver esto retroceden sintiendo un instintivo miedo.

-"¿Qué hará?" – Se preguntó Hilda aterrada.

-Gohan-kun – Dijo Chris al ver crecer la esfera de luz en su mano.

-Desaparece… - Gohan dispara la esfera a gran velocidad, una pequeña bola de luz cruzó el cielo para posteriormente estallar en la lejanía con estruendo ensordecedor.

-Que increíble poder destructivo tiene – Dijo Alektra congelada, tanta fue su impresión al ver su poder que el cigarro que tenía en su boca cayó al suelo.

La presencia del dragón despareció por completo y la furia del chico con el, una vez todo había terminado vuelve a su aeronave y la eleva en el aire con una mano, esto sorprendió a Jill.

-"Eso explica porque fue capaz de levantarme y retenerme con facilidad" – Pensó al recordar cómo estuvo a punto de matarla esa noche.

-"Pero… ¿Qué fue eso que disparo?" – Se preguntó al ver la esfera masiva estallar en el océano, cálculo que esa explosión debía tener mínimo 500 metros de diámetro.

-"El definitivamente se dará cuenta de su existencia con esto" – Pensó nerviosa al ver que posiblemente su enemigo mortal ya era consciente de que el saiyajin apareció.

-Eso fue increíble – Dijo Vivían al ver que esa pequeña esfera había causado una terrible explosión que fue capaz de cubrir un gran rango.

-¿El es humano? – Se preguntó Ersha notablemente asustada, no era por los dragones, le tenía miedo a Gohan.

-¿Están todas bien? – Preguntó el chico regresando a la formación, Hilda y Rossalie se acercaron para inspeccionar a Zola, se dieron cuenta de que estaba respirando con normalidad y además no tenía heridas demasiado graves, a lo mucho algunas quemaduras, pero por lo demas estaba bien.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Hilda al checar a su capitana.

-La saque del agua y le aplique primeros auxilios, luego le di parte de mi vida – Esto sorprendió a ambas.

-¿Están bien todas? – Preguntó el chico nuevamente.

-Si, gracias – Dijeron Chris y Ange algo apenadas y a la vez felices, Coco y Miranda sonrieron felices de haber tenido una experiencia tan increíble.

-¿Quién demonios es este sujeto? – Murmuró en voz baja Salia,un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche hace dos semanas, el había aparecido de ese portal, de eso estaba segura, el no era humano, además le llamó mucho la atención lo que dijo hace un momento, ¿Su vida? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?.

Viendo que ya no había nada más que hacer todos volvieron a la base mientras remolcaban la aeronave mojada, Salia se la pasó pensando en lo que la llegada de Gohan significaba.

-Voy a averiguar quién es en realidad cueste lo que me cueste – Pensó Salia viendo la espalda del híbrido, este se siente observado y solo lo ignora, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.

El escuadrón fue a dejar a la capitana a la enfermería para que fuera tratada de sus heridas, situaciones en las que una norma sobrevivía después de que su unidad estallara eran de uno en un millón, Jill había llamado al saiyajin para tener una charla privada, por lo que separándose del grupo estás van a cobrar su recompensa y este se dirige a la sala de interrogatorios en donde la peli negra lo esperaba, al llegar toca la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escuchó la voz familiar de la comandante del otro lado, haciendo caso a la señal este entra y ve a una mujer molesta sentada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras que observaba profundamente al híbrido, este se puso nervioso, pues ya sabía el porque de dicha reacción.

-Siéntate por favor Gohan – El chico obedece y toma asiento frente a la mujer, ambos se observan sin mostrar una apertura.

-Creo que ya sabes porque te llamé aquí – Dijo esté yendo directo al grano, este asiente y se aclara la garganta.

-¿Fue porque rompí mi promesa de no usar mis poderes verdad? – Dijo este seriamente, la mujer asiente y espera una explicación.

-No se porque los dragones aparecieron en otra posición comandante, pero gracias a que puedo sentir las presencias de cualquier ser vivo es que pude saber que esa era una emboscada, si no hubiera actuado todo nuestro escuadrón habría sido aniquilado – Dijo el chico sin vacilar, Jill lo ve la situación desde otro ángulo y comprende que tenía razón en eso.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero que fue eso que hiciste cuando acabaste con los dragones categoría Galeón? – Preguntó está intrigada por los ataques que uso.

-Oh, ¿Habla de esto? – Preguntó el chico levantando su brazo y creando una pequeña esfera de ki en su mano, Jill se sobresalta y luego asiente nerviosamente.

-Esto es parte de mi poder, se podría decir que cuando canalizó mi energía y la proyecto este es el resultado, dependiendo de la cantidad de poder que ponga en ella la potencia aumentara o disminuirá, aunque también soy capaz de usar mi máximo poder en ellas sin la necesidad de usar todo su potencial destructivo, se podría decir que comprimo la energía para así concentrarlo y no dañar demasiado el terreno – La peli negra queda congelada.

-¿Qué potencia tiene la que creaste ahora? – Preguntó algo asustada, el chico solo sonríe y desaparece la energía.

-Esa esfera tenía poder suficiente para volar todo este lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, aunque si hubiera querido podría haber hecho que la potencia aumentara lo suficiente como para volar el planeta, pero eso es algo que jamás haré jajajaja – Dijo riéndose al ver la cara que Jill tenía en esos momentos, una vena aparece en su frente y le da un súper puñetazo al pelinegro.

-¿Gujaaah? – Gohan es mandado a volar contra la puerta, destrozándola en el acto, las normas que estaban cerca del lugar saltan del susto al ver que Gohan había sido mandado a volar, este se recupera y se soba el rostro.

-Ataatatata, ¿Le mejoraron el brazo otra vez? – Preguntó el chico al ver que el brazo metálico de Jill estaba intacto aún y después de que había hecho tal desastre, la pelinegro sonríe.

-Así es granuja, lo modifiqué específicamente para castigarte… ¡Ahora vuelve aquí que no hemos terminado de hablar! – Dijo tronado sus nudillos, el chico se pone azul y se levanta a gran velocidad haciéndole caso, pues no quería volver a sufrir su ira.

Después de que Jill le explicará sobre el riesgo que implicaba el usar sus poderes nuevamente y de que la puerta fuera cargada a su deuda el chico finalmente se despide de la comandante y se dirige a la enfermería, en donde se encontraba el trío del peligro y su capitana ya consciente, al ver llegar al chico Hilda y Rossalie lo ven con miedo en sus ojos, este se pone algo triste, pero al ver a Chris vio que está no estaba asustada como ellas, solo estaba algo tímida cómo de costumbre.

-Hola Chris-chan – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole, está se sonroja un poco y voltea la mirada para que esté no pudiera notar su leve sonrojó.

-Hola Gohan-kun – Dijo la chica sonriendo, este gesto de ella le pareció lindo al híbrido, por lo que sonríe nuevamente y luego voltea ver a las otras tres.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miras así monstruo? – Preguntó Rossalie asustada pero a la vez molesta por el trato que le daba a la peli azul, este camina hacia ella con mirada seria, está intenta retroceder al igual que Hilda, pero sus espaldas encuentran la pared, dándose ambas cuenta de que estaban acorraladas.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos? – Preguntó Hilda molesta, el saiyajin no contesta, pero en cambio hace algo que ninguna de ellas esperaba.

-Lamento los problemas que les cause y también lamento si las asusté por usar mis poderes, espero puedan perdonarme – Este agacha su cabeza intentado disculparse.

-¿Eeh? – Dijeron sin comprender.

-¿No piensas hacernos daño? – Preguntó Rossalie sorprendida.

-Rossy-chan – Dijo Chris molesta por la actitud de su ex pareja, está se chupa los dientes.

-No, yo jamás dañaría a un ser humano, creo que deje bien en claro que no importa si son humanos capaces de usar maná o norma, para mí todos son todos iguales, personas que tienen una vida importante – Dijo el chico levantando su cabeza y sonriéndoles al estilo son, las tres abren los ojos como platos y Chris sonríe, ella sabía que Gohan era una persona con un aura muy serena.

-¿Ooh? Ahora veo porque me salvaste, estoy en deuda contigo sobre eso Gohan – Dijo Zola sonriéndole al híbrido, pero esta vez no había lujuria en dicha mirada, solo podía sentir gratitud en ella, por lo que sonríe.

-No fue nada Zola-san, es mi deber como norma y como guerrero proteger la vida de la tierra – Dijo el chico asistiendo.

-¿Guerrero? – Preguntó Hilda ya más tranquila, la falsa imagen que tenía sobre el se derrumbó completamente, mostrando una nueva perspectiva de el.

-Si, del mundo del que vengo soy una persona que lucha por la justicia y defiende a los humanos de cualquier amenaza, en ese mundo no hay discriminación ni tampoco existen las guerras, pero las amenazas que yo enfrento son de otro nivel – Dijo recordando a Cell y a Majin Buu.

-¿De otro nivel? – Preguntó Chris interesada.

-Mi deber era enfrentarme a seres que podían acabar con toda la vida del mundo en un suspiro Chris-chan – Las tres se congelan al recordar la escena de la explosión que Gohan provocó.

-¿Estas diciendo que lo que hiciste no es ni de cerca todo lo que puedes hacer? – Preguntó Hilda tensa nuevamente, el chico asiente.

-Vaya con esto – Dijo Rossalie en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó el pelinegro a su capitana, está sonríe y lo observa.

-Bien, gracias a que me ayudaste mis heridas pudieron ser tratadas, espera a que me recupere y te devolveré el favor – Dijo está lamiéndose los labios, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno, es bueno ver que estás bien, ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, la risas comenzaron a sonar detrás suyo.

-Jajajajaja se escapó, de seguro es virgen – Alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente, esto hace que vuelva corriendo y las observé rojo como un tomate.

-¡Si lo soy o no lo soy eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia! – Le gritó a la rubia mientras cerraba dando un portazo, está sonríe al ver como reaccionó, sus chicas solo se ríen de la situación, pero la peli azul no les siguió el juego.

-"Es tímido y sumiso, justo como me gustan, ese chico será mío" – Pensó está con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de hacer sus cosas se dirige a la caseta de cobro para ver cuánto le tocaba por haber hecho su parte, cuando vio toda esa enorme cantidad de dinero casi se le salen los ojos, las norma que había a su alrededor se congelaron al ver tal cantidad de efectivo.

-¿Por qué tanto? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Acabaste tu solo con dos dragones clase Galeón, eso es algo que nadie había logrado en toda la historia de la base – Dijo Jazmín sonriendo.

-¿Y ya descontó el dinero de la pista que destruí? – Preguntó el chico recordando el trato que tenía con su comandante, Jazmín asiente.

-Si, el pago por cada clase Galeón es de 10 millones, se te descontó la mitad de los 20 millones que ganaste – Dijo la mujer sonriendo, el chico solo se queda observando tal cantidad de dinero.

-¿Cuánto ganaron las chicas? – Preguntó este recordando que ellas habían acabado con los más pequeños, Jazmín hace cálculos y luego ve al chico.

-Alrededor de 100,000 cada una por acabar con ellos, pero las que no recibieron casi nada fueron las novatas – Dijo esta viendo una lista en su ordenador.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo el chico agradeciéndole a la mujer y corriendo nuevamente a la enfermería, este al abrirla ve que las chicas aún estaban conversando, al verlo con tal cantidad de dinero abren los ojos como platos.

-¿Enserio ganaste todo eso? – Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, este ríe nerviosamente por las miradas tan penetrantes.

-Querran decir ganamos – Dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron estás sin comprender.

-Dado a que somos un equipo y que por mi culpa no lograron ganar mucho, esto es para ustedes – Dijo este lanzadores a cada una 100,000, las cuatro se congelaron.

-¿Es enserio? – Dijo Hilda sorprendida.

-Si, no debí acabar solo con ellos, creo que debí haberles dejado ayudar – Dijo apenado.

-Disculpa aceptada – Dijeron Zola y Rossalie contando el fajo de billetes, Chris sonríe y se acerca un poco al híbrido.

-Muchas gracias Gohan-kun – Dijo está con una sonrisa sincera, este al ver su sonrisa tan cálida se sonroja y gira la cabeza apenado.

-No fue nada Chris-chan – Dijo el chico avergonzado.

Así este se despide del cuarteto y procede a entregarle su parte a las demás, dándoles una gran cantidad a Coco y su amiga, cuando terminó con ellas comenzó a buscar a Ange, pero al no encontrarla en su habitación busco su presencia por todos lados, hasta que la encontró en un balcón observando el imponente océano.

-Con que aquí estabas Angelize – Dijo el chico sonriendo, la rubia al escuchar la voz de su amigo voltea a verlo y sonríe.

-Si – Dijo volviendo a ver el océano.

-¿Qué haces en este sitio tan aislado tú sola? – Preguntó al ver que no había gente cerca.

-Solo estaba pensando – Dijo con honestidad.

-¿Te importaría compartir lo que piensas conmigo? – Preguntó el chico sentándose junto a ella, está sonríe y suspira profundamente.

-Sobre lo frágil que es la vida de un ser humano, puedes vivir tu vida a su máximo potencial y de repente es interrumpida por un evento inesperado – Dijo recordando al dragón que estuvo a punto de devorarla.

-¿Lo dices por los dragones? – Preguntó el chico viendo que la ex princesa estaba temblando, este asiente.

-Si, si no hubieras estado ahí habría muerto, soy una inútil - Dijo Ange bajando su rostro mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas, pero fue inutil, el chico al ver esto se le rompe el corazón, por lo que hace algo que ni el tenía planeado, la abraza con gentileza y amor.

-No diga eso Angelize-sama, usted es la única a la que le puedo contar mis problemas, eres una persona muy importante para mí - Dijo el chico sonriendo, una punzada en el corazón de Ange hace que se lleve sus manos contra su pecho, esta acción es notada por el híbrido.

-¿Se encuentra bien Angelize-sama? – Preguntó este preocupado.

-Si, tonto – Dijo está dándole un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo el rostro del pelinegro se vuelve rojo como un tomate, rápidamente se levanta y retrocede.

-Po-Po-Po, ¿Por qué hace eso? – Preguntó alarmado, la chica ríe al ver tal reacción de parte suya, con eso confirmo que era muy impresionable y además que no tenía experiencia con las chicas.

-No es nada – Dijo volteando nuevamente a ver el océano.

-Esta chica en verdad que es… - Dijo el chico sonriendo al ver que lo ignora.

Mientras tanto en su oficina Jill estaba pensando en lo que el pelinegro le dijo sobre la emboscada, eso no era normal, tampoco lo era que aparecieran dos dragones de esa categoría al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso estará por ocurrir una catástrofe? – Se preguntó algo preocupada por el futuro del plan "Libertas".

 **Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
